


Chasing the Dragon

by Elenedhel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenedhel/pseuds/Elenedhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversa entre Azaghâl e Glaurung na Batalha das Lágrimas Incontáveis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing the Dragon

  
_Free my mind, heal my scars, erase the past_   
_Dark days to forget and memories to last_   
_In my heart..._   


Fogo.

Labaredas gigantes se estendiam por todo o campo reclamando corpos, animais, armas e a própria grama verde.

Azaghâl jamais vira tamanha besta e o terror que lhe seguia. Suas garras afiadas dilaceravam sem piedade, suas asas contra o vento produziam o som do desespero, seu tamanho monstruoso. No entanto, sua arma mais terrível era sua língua.

 

\- O Senhor de Belegost luta em vão. – Glaurung, a mais velha das calamidades de Angband disse. Sua voz grave e aluriante.

 

Azaghâl sabia que não teria chances. Glaurung o iludiria com palavras que levariam á sua morte, inevitalmente. O anão empunhava sua espada, no entanto, o dragão não parecia se incomodar com a pequenez de seu oponente.

 

 

\- Defender nossa terra do Poder Mais Velho não é missão inútil. – Sua mente procurava, por uma saída. Seus olhos corriam por todo o corpo do dragão, procurando uma fraqueza antes que o inimigo o fizesse.

 

\- Mas é. Não tenha dúvidas quanto ás habilidades de meu mestre, no entanto, um castelo de areia pode cair mesmo que o vento não sopre.

 

O anão sabia ser verdade as palavras do dragão. As alianças entre as raças eram frágeis e mesmo o objetivo em comum poderia ser facilmente deixado de lado em proveito da ambição pessoal.

 

Satisfeito ao ver suas palavras enfeitiçando o inimigo, Glaurung foi além.

\- Os homens, não se pode confiar neles. Farão qualquer coisa por poder. Os elfos são gananciosos por essa terra pois aqui têm liberdade. E no entanto, nenhum deles tem grande amor pelos anões...

 

_We all have our flaws that can make us obscene_

 

\- Você, Besta, foi criada pelo mestre das enganações. O que você sabe é o que o seu senhor quer que você saiba.

 

O ar pareceu mais pesado e o silêncio reinava. Só os dois inimigos existiam como que em outro lugar que não o campo de batalha.

 

_The dragon is wreaking havoc in my brain_  
 _Plays my emotion, a never ending game_

 

\- Sei a verdade que todos têm medo de enxergar. Não se engane, mestre anão. A raça dos anões será a primeira a perecer, sua glória e grandiosidade esquecidas, consumidas pelos Filhos de Ilúvatar enquanto estes crescerão.

 

_Poison is slowly seeping through my veins_  
 _Stealing the only dignity in me_

 

\- Também somos filhos de Ilúvatar!

 

Glaurung riu. Riu de seu inimigo e de seu destino.

Riu e urrou de dor, pois Azaghâl tinha-lhe perfurado com sua espada. Pois em seu momento de arrogância o dragão subestimara seu oponente. Mas Glaurung conseguira esmagar o anão com uma de suas patas, pois Azaghâl cometera o mesmo erro de seu inimigo.

 

Muitos caíram na Batalha das Lágrimas Incontáveis, mas a queda do Senhor de Belegost foi tão sentida pelos anões que estes levaram o corpo de seu senhor, cantando em sua honra, passando com seu corpo em meio á loucura da batalha.

 

_Nothing will be forever gone_  
 _Memories will stay and find their way_  
 _What goes around will come around_  
 _Don't deny your fears_  
 _So let them go and fade into light_  
 _Give up the fight here_

 

No entanto, ninguém ousou perturbá-los.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Título e partes em itálico é a música "Chasing the dragon" da banda Epica.


End file.
